Forever Is a Long Time, But With You I'll Manage
by Maugurt
Summary: It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. A rare occasion, unfortunately. The blonde woman gazed at the raven haired beauty sleeping next to her, a soft smile on her face. She could watch Alex sleep all day and be absolutely satisfied with that. (One shot, fluff)


**AN:** To the reviewer of my last story who wanted fluff, here you go, love.

I do not own any of the characters

**Forever is a long time, but with you I'll manage**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon. A rare occasion, unfortunately. The blonde woman gazed at the raven haired beauty sleeping next to her, a soft smile on her face. She could watch Alex sleep all day and be absolutely satisfied with that. There was something so serene with her sleeping form. No traces of stress or worry could be seen on her relaxed face and that had Piper feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. When awake, she usually had work to do. Meeting clients, calling clients or just generally dealing with everything that being an importer meant. The blonde was kind of tired of it. Not only because there wasn't much time for just the two of them, but also because the other woman mostly looked absolutely exhausted. She wanted to take some of the stress away, but demanding a night off would only do more damage than good. It would only add more work for later and neither of them would be able to enjoy the few hours of extra time. There wasn't anything she could do, but let her sleep in on times like these.

She got out of bed, careful not to awaken the other and tiptoed to the kitchen. The digital clock on the kitchen counter read 12:54 pm. It didn't really sit well with her to wake up so late in the day, but it had been a long night. Alex had attended a meeting in Milan and they had to drive all the way back to Bari the same day. It was an 8 hour long drive and they got to the apartment at 5 am. Needless to say, they were both exhausted. Piper opened the fridge and took out a carton of eggs and some cream, relieved that the other woman had arranged for it to be filled when they got there. Money was a great tool.

It took some time for her to find everything she needed, but once she had them it didn't take longer than 20 minutes. She put the food on a tray and tiptoed back into the bedroom, putting it down on the night table beside her before sitting down on the bed. Piper stroke the raven haired woman's cheek softly, trying to wake her up as soothing as possible. Alex let out a weak 'hmm' and scrunched her face. She lifted her hand and waved it around in a dismissive way, chasing the dream she'd been pulled from. The blonde let out a chuckle.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," she said warmly, thumb still stroking the cheek. The other woman opened her eyes, squinting in the light. She turned her head and kissed the thumb, smiling fondly.

"Morning. Get any sleep?" Piper only nodded, retrieving the tray from the bedside table. It wasn't much, omelets, toast and coffee, but she figured it would be an appreciated gesture. Alex sat up with a huge grin on her lips.

"Well, aren't you the perfect little housewife?" she said jokingly. The blonde playfully punched her on the arm, spilling some coffee onto the tray. They both laughed and took an omelet plate each. A nice silence settled between them as they ate their breakfast, totally not fucking up the bed with crumbs. They would have to change the sheets later, but neither of them bothered to care as they ate. As the food was completed, they lay down again, basking in the sunlight that shone in through the window. Alex leaned in and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. She practically melted by the soft touch and put her hand on the other woman's waist. There was nothing but the two of them in that moment. Nothing else mattered but the raven haired woman kissing her so sweetly. Piper moved closer, smoothing over the pale skin of the other woman's back, shivering when the action was reciprocated. They managed to remove each others clothes without too much trouble, getting back into the same position and staring into each others eyes. The way Alex's eyes showed so much fondness and love, it was hypnotizing. Attentive hands explored already mapped out skin, repeating old patterns and creating new ones. A moan filled the otherwise quiet room. A low one, followed by another and soon the room wasn't quiet anymore.

Piper woke up to a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and was met by icy blue ones accentuated with charcoal black.

"Hey."

"Hey," she answered. "Why are you all dressed up?" The raven haired woman stood up from where she was seated, stretching out a hand for her to take.

"Get dressed, Pipes." She grabbed the woman's hand and was pulled up, only now noticing the dress at the end of the bed. It was a new dress, one she had admired the other day when they walked by a small boutique. When she looked up to the other she had already left the room. Piper stood up and held the dress to her body, feeling the thin fabric against her skin. It was a beautiful dress, very simple and nothing all too fancy, but beautiful non the less. When had Alex even managed to buy it? They had gone to their hotel room together that day, she was sure of it. Had the other woman gotten someone to buy it for her?

After sorting her hair out, she left the room only to find the joint kitchen and living room empty. She had expected to find the other in the kitchen with a home made dinner or something, as a thank you for the breakfast earlier that day. Not that she really needed another thank you. The appreciation was shown quite well actually. Noticing a piece of paper on the kitchen counter, she walked straight to it and read it.

"Look left," she mumbled and did just that. She could see the private beach outside through the panoramic windows, a path lit up by candles to a blanket. Alex was standing next to it, waiting for her. The blonde walked up to the glass door and opened it, making her way to the raven haired woman.

"What is all this? I mean, it's beautiful, but what's the occasion?" She smiled at the other, loving the way the candles lit up her face. They contoured her face nicely, adding a kind of depth she hadn't seen before.

"I hope you like it, it was a shitload of work," the other woman said, grinning, and made a gesture towards the candles. "Also, I'm so fucking glad it's not raining. Would've made things a bit more complicated." All Piper could do was stare in awe. Alex sat down on the blanket, holding out a hand for her once again. She took it and sat down next to the raven haired woman.

"I wanted to surprise you. I know I've been busy lately and I wanted to make it up to you, so-" She picked up a bottle of champagne and two glasses from beside her. "I thought we'd get drunk on fine champagne with the company of a few billion stars." The glasses were filled and the two of them watched the starry sky being swallowed by the sea in the horizon. It felt like everything they saw was just a stone throw away, like they could just reach out and grab a handful of the white specks. She would if she could. If she could just fill a jar with stars, she'd keep it with her at all times, watching the fiery spots every time she wanted to be reminded of this particular moment. As the liquid was replaced by emptiness and there was nothing more to drink, they lay down with eyes turned to the sky, fingers intertwined.

"I love you, Piper. You are literally the only thing keeping me grounded. This moment right now, I wish we could have it forever. Just you, me and the stars. I feel infinite, like I will exist forever, as long as I'm with you. I am yours, Piper. I will always be yours. Please, be mine." The blonde nodded, squeezing Alex's hand harder. There had been some rough days, but they had made it through, they always did. Piper thought for a second. She wouldn't even consider a life without Alex a life. It would just be a dull existence. They had been trough everything together and in the end, it only made them stronger.

"Always," she whispered into the silent night air. With the universe as a witness, she had vowed to always stay with the raven haired woman. She knew that it wasn't a proposal, but more of a promise. A promise of forever.


End file.
